


Voices

by AkiraLynn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freelancer AU, Gen, Kinda sad sometimes, mostly snapshots of the AI and Freelancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLynn/pseuds/AkiraLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A RT RvB AU where the Gents are Freelancers and the Lads are their AI's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First up is Geoff with his AI Michael. Some violence but not much, and major character death, I'm so sorry. This AU was thought up by http://yetiokay.tumblr.com/. Also the original can be found on my blog http://candidlydispleased.tumblr.com/

When Geoff Ramsey was told he was getting an AI unit he was confused, he figured he did well enough out in the field on his own. The Director thought different however, he was giving every freelancer one, and Geoff was no exception. Geoff didn’t like the idea of someone in his head, but he guessed he would have to deal with it for the time being.

It wasn’t that Geoff thought AIs’ were evil, and talking to people like Jack and Ryan reassured him that it wasn’t so bad.

Jack Pattillo had been given an AI by the name of Gavin a year before, an AI that according to the bearded man annoyed the fuck out of him. Jack claimed that Gavin’s accent (How he ended up with one is still unknown) was impossible to understand sometimes, not to mention he was always calling him dumb insults that no one could understand for the life of them. A month later however Jack was okay with Gavin, they even made jokes with each other the AI making Jack laugh in a time when laughter was scarce.

Ryan Haywood was the next to get an AI, he received one by the name of Ray. Unlike Gavin and Jack, Ryan and Ray connected immediately joking they had the R and R Connection. Geoff believed that Ray was Ryan’s saving grace. Ryan came up with these crazy ideas, and Ray often times talked him out of it when things could have gotten hairy.

Geoff decided maybe having an AI wouldn’t be so bad.  
………………………………………………..  
A month passed and Geoff was finally up for a surgery. A month full of thoughts of what his AI would be. As he laid down on the table which he would soon be floating off of, he drifted into those thoughts.  
………………………………………………………  
When Geoff came too, his mouth tasted of sawdust, and his head pounded something that not even the worst hangover could feel like. He tried to open his eyes, they closed again immediately and he rolled over with a groan.  
"Is he gonna fucking die or something?" A harsh voice questioned.

Geoff moved his head back to other side his eyes catching sight of a little soldier, surrounded by a blue like glow.

"You’re so little," Geoff giggled.

"Wow great observation asshole. What do you expect me to be the same size as you, things don’t work that way."

Geoff laughed full force throwing his head back, and the little AI watched with awe, and a small smile found its way onto his face and then he was laughing too.  
…………………………………………………………  
A month later the headaches had dulled, but they never left. Jack said they never stopped really even after a year with Gavin they still continued on. It didn’t worry Geoff too much, a headache was a small price to pay to have an awesome little AI dude.

"Michael," Geoff called out, and the AI appeared before him.

"Yeah Chief?" Michael asked.

Geoff smirked, Michael was a stickler for professionalism sometimes.

"I’m bored."

"Fuck off."

With that Michael disappeared again, a disgruntled look on his face as he went. Geoff laughed heavily at his departure.  
………………………………………………….  
Out in the field Geoff and Michael were nothing but professional, sometimes they bickered but in the end they were a team, and a great team.

"Why can’t we just kill these fucks and be done with?"

"Because Michael, this is what some people call a stealth mission. We’re just gathering intel not murdering everyone. Kinda hard to get info when everyone is dead as dicks."

"Whatever you say chief."

Geoff smiled and Michael did too, and they both went back to work.  
……………………………………………………..  
"Geoff?" Michael’s voice cutting through the man’s sleep.

"Yes Michael?" Geoff asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I feel like bad things might start to happen," Michael whispered, Michael’s body was floating around frantically.

"What do you mean?"

"I don’t know. The other AI are growing frantic. I feel like that deadbeat of a director is hiding something."

Geoff was now fully awake, sitting up in his bed and watching Michael float around.

"Michael would you like to go train?"

Michael nodded and Geoff pulled on his gear making the now familiar trek to the training room.

Michael was often restless, and training seemed to help even if he couldn’t train much at all, but watching Geoff helped him. It was tiring and Geoff had been going to the training room all hours of the night when they weren’t out, but he didn’t complain. Michael needed piece of mind and Geoff would ensure that he would get it.  
………………………………………………….  
Michael wasn’t wrong about things changing. Glitches had begun to happen in many of the new AI Units harming some of the soldiers who had them. Geoff wasn’t worried in the least bit, but Michael was.

They didn’t have much time to think about it as the director sent them off on a mission. A beacon had gone off, and since all the Recovery Soldiers were busy Geoff was sent out.

The beacon wasn’t far, and they made it in record time, sealing the armor.

"Hey, where’s the AI he had?" Michael asked.

"Wait it’s not here?" Geoff questioned frantically.

"No how could it be gone? This shouldn’t be possible."

Before Geoff could reply he was hit by something he couldn’t quite place, and as he was slammed into the ground feeling like a ton of bricks hit him, he was attacked again. Michael was screaming cuss words,and trying as hard as he could to send out a shield to protect him. Other soldiers showed up to help take down the mystery attacker.

It was too late for Geoff his breath was ragged, and his mind fuzzy, Michael’s voice hovering at the edge of his consciousness.

"Geoff! Stay awake they’re going to save you! Wake the fuck up! Please."

"I’m sorry little buddy. I’m sorry, you’ll be ok though. I’m sorry."  
…………………………………………………..  
For months Michael was trapped in a dark abyss of nothing no Geoff, or anyone else. He swore he was going out of his mind until one day he awakened to the outside world.

A women stood before him. Hair red, and eyes big, and she was smiling a soft smile.

"Hi, my name is Lindsay Tuggey. Would you like to be my AI?" the women named Lindsay asked, smile still in place.

Michael paused, and his mind went to Geoff. No one could replace Geoff, he was everything to the AI. As Michael watched the women he realized that he wouldn’t ever find someone to replace the man, whose laugh was like a cure for any kind of sadness. Whose eyes always looked tired no matter how much sleep he got. Michael didn’t want anyone to replace Geoff though.

"I wouldn’t mind being your AI," Michael answered.

Lindsay smiled a bigger and did a little dance that made Michael crack a smile.

"Do you like cats?" she asked.

"No not really."

"We’ll work on that."

Michael smiled floating behind her. Being someone else’s AI wouldn’t be so bad.  
…………………………………………………  
Months later Lindsay and Michael were in the top five on the leader board, and Michael laughed and smiled once again. He was able to be happy. Lindsay adored him, sometimes spending hours talking to him.

Lindsay didn’t mind how sometimes he disappeared, or how he would be distant at some points. Lindsay knew, she knew about Geoff. The looks Jack and Ryan and their AI’s gave Michael were hard to miss. She did some research and began training at odd hours of the night. Michael finally stopped disappearing then. She didn’t mind when he would slip up and call her chief, and Michael was glad that she never corrected him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one features Jack with his AI Gavin.....they're super friendly

When Jack Pattillo learned of the AI Program being created for soldiers he was both excited and worried. Being first on the list didn’t help much either. I mean what if something went wrong? What the fuck was to happen then?  
He voiced these concerns to the director but the man paid no attention. Jack wasn’t overly concerned about himself he was worried for the other soldiers mostly Ryan and Geoff, he couldn’t bare something bad happening to them over this weird experiment.

Jack had no choice but to go through with it of course. No freelancer ever had a choice when it came to orders. When his surgery was set he swallowed his fears and worries.

Jack Pattillo was the type of man that always made sure things were going to be ok, even if it was for others sake rather than his own.  
………………………………………………..  
He awoke to light leaking through his eyelids and a pounding headache that could make anyone wish for death. His body refused to move and his eyes refused to open. It felt like there was a whispering in his mind saying wisps of words that he couldn’t catch.

"Hey! Hey wake up you bearded prick!" A voice shouted.

"I don’t know anyone British," Jack mumbled, opening one his eyes.

In front of his field of vision was a little floating soldier surrounded in a green light, with his arms crossed, and if Jack could see his face behind his helmet he knew it would be a glaring one.

"You’re supposed to be like my freelancer? Bloody hell, this is going to be terrible," the voice droned.

"Why the fuck are you British?"

"Is that seriously all you’re concerned about!"

"Yeah it’s kind of weird. I wonder if the others will be British too."

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Aren’t you supposed to be intelligent?

"I am!"  
………………………………………………………..  
Jack and as he later learned Gavin were not the best AI and Freelancer match. They had very short tempers when it came to one another. Gavin always mocking Jack, and Jack treating Gavin like a child. Needless to say they were terrible to each other.

"You know I feel like you should shave that beard maybe then I might not hate you."

"Fuck off Gavin, I’m trying to find something."

"What snacks?"

"I fucking hate you."  
………………………………………………………  
"Do you think your gun will shoot slower or faster in space?"

"Gavin, go to fucking bed!"

"I don’t sleep, you silly donut."

"I’m going to kill you."

Jack pulled the pillow over his head but Gavin’s words still ran through his mind, he could never escape the idiot.  
……………………………………………………..  
Jack and Gavin did have good times though. Eventually they learned to live with each other. Have good times together, laugh and make jokes. Things stopped being so bad. Jack protected Gavin, and Gavin protected Jack.

When Geoff got his AI Michael, Jack and Geoff were constantly sneaking off so Michael and Gavin could hang out, since the AI’s bonded immediately. It made for even better times.  
Jack hoped things never changed.  
…………………………………………………….  
"Today we lost an honorable man," the director began his speech for Geoff’s funeral.

Jack drowned him out, and stood stone faced next to Ryan who occasionally glanced at the other man. Geoff had been Jack’s oldest friend, and it felt like a punch in the gut to have him gone knowing that he would never come back.  
…………………………………………………………  
"Jack, are you going to be alright?" Gavin asked a few nights later.

"No, I won’t be. I’ll never be, but I’ll learn to live it. That’s what people have to do when they lose something they loved. They just learn to live with it."

"What’s going to happen to Michael?"

"He’ll get a new Freelancer to be an AI to….eventually. The director doesn’t know when, because Michael isn’t taking it well. One day though, he’ll come back to us."

Jack stared at his ceiling, Gavin hovering somewhere beside him.

"I bet Geoff is waiting for you, and I’m sure he doesn’t mind waiting for you. So one day you’ll see him again," Gavin whispered.

"No Gavin. He’s waiting for us. He’s waiting for both of us, and everyone else."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The R and R Connection as the next two

Ryan Haywood seemed to be the only one of the freelancers that wasn’t worried about the AI experiment. In fact he was very excited about it. So what if the experiment had kinks? It was still a wonderful idea, so when the director came to him saying his time had arrived he was ecstatic.

Having an artificial intelligent being hardwired into him seemed like a lovely idea.  
…………………………………………………  
It wasn’t that lovely of an idea when his head ached, or when he could swear that there was more than one voice running inside of his mind, and when he woke up screaming bloody murder and had to be restrained he decided it was the worst idea of all time.

When his eyes opened a few hours later his mind was calm again, and the pain he had felt was numb.

"Sorry about that. The AI went a bit haywire for a few. Don’t worry though, everything is now normal. You should be fine. I’ll let you and your AI get acquainted" the medic explained walking off.

Ryan turned his head to a small soldier surrounded by brown, who was seemingly sitting on thin air.

"I’m sorry, I was just a little scared," the AI spoke up, turning to face Ryan.

"Nah little man, don’t worry about it. I’m Ryan Haywood, I’m your freelancer."

"I’m Ray, and I guess I’m your AI."  
………………………………………………………..  
"I don’t know how you can handle it Ryan. Gavin is so annoying sometimes and all throughout the night he wakes me up with dumb fucking questions that don’t have answers," Jack complained a few weeks later.

"Hey you prick, I’m right bloody here," Gavin squawked from Jack’s side.

"Ryan and I have the R and R Connection. That’s why we get along," Ray said.

"I hope that doesn’t catch on," Ryan mumbled  
……………………………………………………..  
"The R and R Connection are in bound, and approaching the target."

"I told you it would stick."

"Shut up Ray."

Ryan was crouched on top of a building, sniper rifle in hand and aimed for fire.

"I bet if I had a real body, I would be better than everyone else," Ray muttered from on his shoulder.

"Sorry to inform you but Griffon holds that title, and I feel as if she always will," Ryan replied.

"Well maybe one day we’ll hold it."

"We can dream."  
……………………………………………………..  
"Why in the world would I call you Brownman?"

"Look at me! I’m surrounded by Brown……man."

"Holy shit that was terrible."  
……………………………………………….  
"Ryan you can’t possibly think about going through with this. It will kill you!" Ray shouted over the noise of gunfire.

"That doesn’t matter. Everyone else will be ok though, and that’s what’s important!" Ryan yelled back.

"Then I guess we’ll go out together."

"No we won’t. Make a copy of yourself or something leave me here."

"I’m sorry I cannot do that."

It was a lie and they both knew it. Ray could easily save himself, but he wasn’t about to let Ryan go into this alone.

"Fine. What do you want us to do then?" Ryan asked, trying to come up with a new plan.

"Kill them all…without getting killed."

"Fucking brilliant."

……………………………………………………  
"Why don’t the other AI’s like me?" Ray questioned one day after Michael and Gavin disappeared.

"Ray, I’m sure they like you. You just do things differently," Ryan answered, inspecting his room.

"I don’t think so."

"Listen even if they don’t like you, I like you. You’re my best friend."

"I’m not even a person."

"That doesn’t matter. Not one bit."  
…………………………………………………….  
Ryan Haywood’s name had always been in the top five on the leader board since he arrived, it had been the only constant in his life. Something had changed though, and when Ryan got back from his mission with Ray, his name wasn’t in the top five. He was ranked number ten.

Being in the top ten may seem just fine to anyone that hadn’t been in the top five, losing all the ranks he had worked hard to earn was a blow that no one could understand. His eyes had gone cold, and his body rigid, and the moment he was able to escape to his room he did.

Shutting the door behind him and and sliding down to floor. He sat there head in his hands, and breathing shallow.  
"The board doesn’t matter Ryan."

"Yes it does Ray. It’s the only thing that matters here. I worked so hard. I gave up so much. I left my wife and kids at home to do this, and now it’s all for nothing!"

"People would kill to be in the top ten. The Director is playing favorites and you know it. He just likes to change the board to scare the freelancers into doing better."

"I know."

"If it makes you feel better Ryan…I think you should be at the top of the board."  
………………………………………………………..  
"Do you think if you die..I’ll feel it?" Ray asked a month after Geoff’s death.

"I hope that you don’t. Don’t talk crazy though, I’m not gonna die. If something bad happens though just remember, you’re my best friend Ray."

"The R and R Connection forever!"

"Forever!"


End file.
